Phantom Thief and Me
by Arashi Stern
Summary: "apa yang kalian inginkan!"/"kami hanya ingin kau lenyap!"/ 'DOR'


Case Closed belong to Aoyama Gosho

Summary : "apa yang kalian inginkan?!"/"kami hanya ingin kau lenyap!"/

'DOR'

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Suasana di salah satu museum kini ramai. Semua orang dari berbagai kalangan berada di sana. Sebagian besar adalah para polisi dan detektif. Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa ada pembunuhan, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Kaito KID, sang pesulap sekaligus pencuri telah mengirim sebuah heist bahwa dia akan mencuri salah satu permata.

"apa keamanannya sudah diperketat?" tanya Sinichi Kudo

"sudah Kudo-san!" ujar Polisi

"pergilah!" ujar Sinichi

Polisi itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Sinichi di ruang kontrol.

'Krieettt'

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan Nakamori Keibu di daun pintu.

"oh Kudo-kun, selamat malam.." ujar Nakamori

"selamat malam Keibu.." ujar Sinichi

"selamat malam Kudo-san, aku Nakamori Aoko.." ujar Aoko

"anak dari Nakamori Keibu?" tanya Sinichi

Aoko mengangguk.

"Aoko, di mana Kaito?" tanya Nakamori

"dia ke toilet ta-ah itu dia!" ujar Aoko sambil menunjuk Kaito

"Kaito, dia adalah Sinichi Kudo.." ujar Aoko

"aku Kuroba Kaito, salam kenal.." ujar Kaito

"salam kenal.." ujar Sinichi

Suara sirine polisi terdengar di berbagai tempat. Permata legendaris telah dicuri oleh Kaito KID. Tidak seperti para polisi yang mencari KID diantara kerumunan, Sinichi memilih menuju atap.

'Krieett'

Pintu atap terbuka. Dia memandang sekeliling.

"ke mana dia?!" ujar Sinichi

"wah, wah, Sinichi Kudo.."

Sinichi segera mencari suara tersebut. Ternyata Black Organization atau BO berada di belakangnya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?!" tanya Sinichi

"kami hanya ingin kau lenyap!"

'DOR'

Peluru mengarah ke arah Sinichi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sinichi hanya bisa menutup matanya.

'Grep'

Bukan rasa sakit, tapi kehangatan yang Sinichi rasakan. Perlahan Sinichi membuka matanya.

"KID?!"

Dia terkejut saat melihat Kaito KID melindunginya.

"Meitantei-kun, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ujar KID

Sinichi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia berpengangan pada KID dan bersiap pergi dengan Hang Glider.

'DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR'

Peluru menghujani mereka. KID terluka para karena melindungi Sinichi dari peluru.

"KID, selamatkan dirimu juga!" ujar Sinichi

KID berlumuran darah. Pakaian KID yang serba putih kini menjadi merah pekat. Begitu pula dengan pakaian Sinichi yang terkena darah KID. Sebuah granat dilempar ke arah mereka.

"celaka!" seru KID

Dia segera membawa Sinichi pergi.

'DUAAAAARRRRR'

Sinichi membuka matanya perlahan karena sinar mentari yang sangat terang. Dia segera memandang sekeliling.

"di mana ini?" ujarnya

Dari kesimpulannya, dia merasa bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur.

'Krieett'

"Kudo-san, kau sudah sadar?"

Sinichi segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kuroba Kaito?!" serunya

"ya, ini aku.." ujar Kaito

"tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Semalam aku-"

"aku menemukanmu di depan rumahku dalam keadaan tidak sadar.." ujar Kaito

Sinichi terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. Dia sangat ingat bahwa dia bersama KID saat BO menyerang.

"Kudo-san? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kaito

Sinichi mengangguk.

"oh iya, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?" tanya Kaito

Sinichi terdiam sejenak.

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya.." ujar Sinichi

Sinichi pun menceritakan semuanya. Kaito mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"aku merasa bersalah pada KID. Dia pasti sangat membutuhkan pengobatan. Peluru itu sangat banyak.." ujar Sinichi

"tenang saja Kudo-san, aku yakin KID akan baik baik saja. Buktinya, dia membawamu ke sini.." ujar Kaito

"terima kasih Kuroba-san.." ujar Sinichi

Kaito pun segera izin untuk keluar dan membiarkan Sinichi beristirahat.

Malam pun tiba. Kaito dan Sinichi sedang makan malam sambil menonton TV, tepatnya sebuah acara berita tentang pencurian KID semalam.

"jadi permatanya sudah kembali.." ujar Sinichi

"iya, pasti dia mengembalikannya sebelum bertemu denganmu di atap.." ujar Kaito

"dia pasti tidak akan mencuri lagi dalam waktu dekat, padahal aku ingin berterima kasih.." ujar Sinichi

"KID pasti akan baik baik saja.." ujar Kaito

"kau benar, aku percaya padanya.." ujar Sinichi

"seorang detektif mempercayai pencuri?" ujar Kaito

Pipi Sinichi memerah.

"di-dia baik padaku, jadi aku-"

"kau hanya membalas budi padanya. Itu hanya akan menghancurkan perasaannya.." ujar Kaito

"tapi aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya seutuhnya.." ujar Sinichi

Kaito segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"ah iya, ada surat untukmu. Aku rasa ini dari KID.." ujar Kaito sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Sinichi

Sinichi pun menerima tersebut dan membacanya.

'Meitantei-kun, apa kau baik baik saja? Aku harap kau baik baik saja. Peluru dalam tubuhku sudah kukeluarkan semua, kau tenang saja. Black Organization mulai bergerak. Kau harus berhati hati karena aku tidak selamanya bisa membantumu.

Kaito KID 1412'

"dia baik baik saja, syukurlah.." ujar Sinichi

"syukurlah, aku turut senang.." ujar Kaito

"Kaito, besok aku akan kembali ke rumahku.." ujar Sinichi

"apa kau mau kuantar?" tanya Kaito

"a-apa tidak merepotkan?!" tanya Sinichi

Kaito menggeleng.

"tidak masalah, lagi pula besok hari Minggu.." ujar Kaito

Pagi hari pun tiba. Kaito dan Sinichi sudah berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Beika. Tak ada banyak pembicaraan di antara mereka.

'Drrrttt'

Ponsel Kaito berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Tertera nama Jiji di layar.

"siapa Kuroba-san?" tanya Sinichi

"pengawal ayahku.." jawab Kaito

Dia pun memutus panggilan tersebut dan mengirim pesan.

"TOLOOONNNGGG!"

Semua orang segera mencari asal suara. Kaito menghela nafas sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"aku mendengarnya tapi orang itu tidak ada, padahal dekat!" ujar Sinichi

Kaito segera pergi ke ujung kereta. Sinichi pun mengikutinya.

"Kaito, kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Sinichi

Dia tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Kaito.

"Kai-hmmpphh!"

Seseorang menutup mulut Sinichi saat dia sudah berada di luar kereta. Orang itu adalah Kaito.

"tenang, mereka ada di atas.." ujar Kaito

Sinichi mengangguk. Kaito pun menaiki tangga menuju atap kereta diikuti Sinichi.

"lepaskan wanita itu!" ujar Kaito

"siapa kau orang asing?!"

"tuan, tolong aku!"

Penjahat tersebut menodongkan pistol ke arah wanita tersebut dan Kaito.

"Kaito, hati hati!" ujar Sinichi

Sinichi terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"kau masih trauma?" tanya Kaito

Sinichi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito.

"baiklah, kita mulai.." ujar Kaito

Kaito pun maju menyerang sambil menghindari peluru.

"celaka!"

Sang penjahat kehabisan peluru dan dengan cepat Kaito memukul tengkuknya dan penjahat itu pun pingsan.

"kau sangat hebat.." ujar Sinichi

"kau juga hebat.." ujar Kaito

"tapi Kaito, kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya? Seolah kau sudah terlatih.." ujar Sinichi

"orang tuaku memang melatihku untuk beladiri.." ujar Kaito

Sinichi hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di Beika.

"oh iya, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai tanda terima kasih?!" tanya Sinichi

"jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada KID..." jawab Kaito

"tapi kau sangat membantu.." ujar Sinichi

"tidak, tidak, aku hanya melakukan hal sewajarnya.." ujar Kaito

Sinichi tersenyum ke arah Kaito.

"apa itu rumahmu?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang sangat besar

"kau benar!" ujar Sinichi

Mereka pun segera menuju ke sana.

"dari mana kau tahu ini rumahku?" tanya Sinichi

"pertama aku mencari rumah yang paling besar karena kau keluarga Kudo. Lalu aku melihat papan nama Kudo.." jawab Kaito

"Kaito, kenapa tidak menjadi detektif saja?" tanya Sinichi

"aku seorang pesulap Sinichi.." ujar Kaito

"berarti kau pendukung KID?" tanya Sinichi

Kaito mengangguk.

"aku menyukai sulapnya yang keren.." ujar Kaito

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Sinichi pun segera membuka pintu.

"SINICHIIII!"

'GUBRAAAKK'

Sinichi jatuh karena ibunya yang tiba tiba muncul. Kaito pun membantu Sinichi berdiri.

"kaa-san, jangan membuatku terkejut.." ujar Sinichi

"kau yang berlebihan Shinichi, temanmu itu biasa saja.." ujar Yukiko, ibu Sinichi

"selamat siang Kudo-san.." ujar Kaito

"selamat siang.." ujar Yukiko

"Kaito, dia adalah ibuku, Yukiko. Kaa-san, dia adalah Kuroba Kaito.." ujar Sinichi

"Kuroba?!" seru Yukiko

Dia segera memeluk Kaito.

"kau pasti putra Toichi-sensei dan Chikage 'kan? Sekarang kau sudah besar ya, ayo masuk.." ujar Yukiko sambil menarik Kaito masuk

Meninggalkan Sinichi di luar.

"bagaimana kabar mereka? Kudengar mereka masih di luar negeri.." ujar Yukiko

"iya, mereka punya banyak urusan.." ujar Kaito

"oh iya, sejak kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Yukiko

"biar aku yang jelaskan kaa-san.." ujar Sinichi

"baiklah.." ujar Yukiko

Sinichi pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"terima kasih banyak ya Kaito-kun, kau sudah membantu Sinichi.." ujar Yukiko

"bukan aku, tapi Kaito KID yang membantunya.." ujar Kaito

"tapi tetap saja kau menolongku.." ujar Sinichi

"bagaimana kalau Kaito-kun menginap di sini?" tanya Yukiko

"menginap?" tanya Kaito

"kau pasti sendirian di rumah. Kau dan Sinichi bisa berkeliling Beika.." ujar Yukiko

"tentu saja, itu akan sangat menyenangkan!" ujar Sinichi

"ta-tapi kalau kaa-san pulang dan aku tidak ada di rumah dia akan khawatir.." ujar Kaito

"tenang saja, aku yang akan bilang pada Chikage.." ujar Yukiko

Kaito menghela nafas berat. Dia kini terjebak di Beika, tepatnya di kediaman Kudo. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena Yukiko sudah menghubungi ibunya beberapa saat lalu dan berkata bahwa akan segera menyusul Kaito ke Beika.

"maaf ya.."

Kaito menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Sinichi sedang berdiri di daun pintu.

"tidak masalah, lagi pula keluarga kita ternyata cukup akrab.." ujar Kaito

"tapi tetap saja aku jadi merepotkanmu.." ujar Sinichi

"sudah kukatan bukan, ini bukan masalah.." ujar Kaito

Sinichi tersenyum. Tiba tiba Yukiko datang.

"Sinichi, ada tamu.." ujar Yukiko

"siapa?" tanya Sinichi

"Hakuba Saguru-kun.." jawab Yukiko

Pokerface Kaito hampir hancur.

Kaito dan Yukiko kini berada di dapur. Mereka berdua sedang memasak kue untuk Chikage. Walau Chikage baru akan datang besok, tapi Yukiko bersikukuh ingin membuatnya sekarang.

"obaa-san, kita akan membuat kue apa?" tanya Kaito

"kue coklat, kau menyukainya juga bukan?" ujar Yukiko

Kaito mengangguk.

"Kaito-kun, tolong berikan minuman ini pada Sinichi dan Hakuba-kun ya.." ujar Yukiko

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Dia sudah senang karena Yukiko memintanya untuk di dapur jadi dia tidak perlu menemani Sinichi.

"ba-baiklah.." ujar Kaito

Dia pun segera menuju ruang tamu.

"aku membawakan minum dari obaa-san.." ujar Kaito

"terima kasih Kaito.." ujar Sinichi

"Kuroba-kun?!" seru Hakuba

"oh Hakuba-kun, lama tidak bertemu.." ujar Kaito

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?!" tanya Sinichi

"kami satu sekolah.." jawab Hakuba

"ah iya, aku harus kembali ke dapur.." ujar Kaito dan langsung pergi

"Kudo-kun, kau harus menjaga jarak darinya!" seru Hakuba

"apa maksudmu Hakuba-kun? Dia orang yang baik.." ujar Sinichi

"dia adalah Kaito KID!" seru Hakuba

Sinichi terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak dan mengumpulkan semua informasi yang dia punya.

Setelah Hakuba pulang, Sinichi, Kaito, dan Yukiko pun pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Beika. Mereka membeli banyak makanan.

"Sinichi, Kaito-kun, aku ingin melihat pakaian di sana. Kalian pergi ke Cafe saja ya.." ujar Yukiko

Sinichi dan Kaito mengangguk lalu pergi menuju Cafe. Mereka pun memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Kaito.." panggil Sinichi

Kaito berhenti makan dan menoleh ke arah Sinichi.

"ada apa?" tanya Kaito

"jarak museum dan rumahmu cukup jauh bukan? Tapi mengapa KID membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanya Sinichi

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kaito

"hanya penasaran saja.." jawab Sinichi

"aku rasa karena aku orang yang terakhir kau temui?" tanya Kaito

Sinichi berpikir sejenak. Memang Kaito adalah orang terakhir yang bertemu dengannya.

"tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahmu?" tanya Sinichi

"dia pesulap bukan?" tanya Kaito

Sinichi mengangguk.

"dia pasti punya cara tertentu, dan lagi aku selalu datang ke pertunjukannya.." ujar Kaito

"benar juga.." ujar Sinichi

"pasti ini karena Hakuba ya? Kau pasti terpengaruh oleh kata katanya.." ujar Kaito

"da-dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Sinichi

"Hakuba selalu menuduhku karena aku adalah pesulap.." ujar Kaito

"berarti kau tahu trik yang KID lakukan?" tanya Sinichi

"tentu saja, itu trik yang mudah untukku.." jawab Kaito

"kalau begitu, maukah kau membantuku mencari KID?!" tanya Sinichi

"aku tidak bisa.." jawab Kaito

TBC


End file.
